


Look but Don't Touch

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>oliver and felicity decide to play a little game to see who can last longer while watching a pornography</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look but Don't Touch

“Do you remember the rules?” Felicity asked as she set Oliver’s laptop at the end of the bed.

“Umm I can touch myself, I can look at you, but I can’t touch you.” 

“Perfect.” 

“And the same goes for you.” Oliver said as he climbed into bed. 

“Yep.” she shimmied out of her skirt and got rid of her top. 

“You’re going to lose.” 

She scoffed. “Nope. You’re going to be begging me.” she giggled as she got into bed beside him. 

Oliver shook his head, but didn’t argue. They both sat there in their undergarments ready to go. Felicity leaned forward and hit play on the video she pulled out of Oliver’s porno file. She didn’t even remember how any of this had come up, but here they were playing a little game of who could last longer with only their own hands to satisfy them. 

They were both positive they would win, but only time would tell. 

The pair onscreen exchanged some cheesy dialogue before starting to lose their clothes. The woman as a lot more dominating than the man, but Felicity wasn’t the least bit surprised by this. She knew what turned Oliver on. 

A smirk tugged at her lips as she gave a side glance to her fiancé. He was already getting hard in his boxers. She bit down on her lip and tugged away her panties. She dragged her gaze away from Oliver and back to the laptop. 

The man was going down on the woman and she had a fistful of his hair in her hand. She imagined the couple as her and Oliver; it was enough to make her clit throb. “Mmm.” Felicity slipped her hand down between her legs.

Her fingers found her clit and began to rub in slow circles. She leaned back into the pillows and moved her other hand up to squeeze her breast. A groan from Oliver made her look in his direction. His cock was stiff in his hand and he had his eyes on her. 

Felicity dragged her middle finger down her slit. “So wet.” she moaned. 

“Felicity.” Oliver whined. 

“Just say the words.” she replied with a smirk. 

“No.” 

She moved her gaze over him. He stroked himself, long and slow movements. Oliver thrust upward into his hand. 

“Fuck.” he moaned out. 

Felicity dipped two slick fingers lower and circled her entrance. Her other hand squeezed her breast through the bra again. She could feel her hard nipple press against her hand. She penetrated her pussy feeling the warmth and wetness envelope her fingers. 

“Oh god.” her noises mixed with the woman’s in the porno. 

Her eyes stayed on Oliver; neither of them were really interested in the other couple anymore. She pumped her fingers in and out curling each time. Her palm pressed against her throbbing clit causing her to moan louder. 

“Felicity.” Oliver sounded frantic. 

“What?” she breathed out the word. 

“C’mon.” 

“Nuh uh… I’m already so close.” she rolled her hips up against her hand. 

“Holy shit… I lose I lose… I’m a big loser just _please_.” Oliver begged. 

“But I can’t…. stop…. oh god!” Felicity arched her back as she started to tremble. 

Oliver’s eyes widened as he watched her. She could tell he was doing everything in his power not to lose it right then and there. The man had willpower where it counted. 

“So tight.” she choked out. 

Her walls clenched around her fingers and her juices gushed.

“ _Felicity_.” Oliver practically whimpered. 

She slowed down and pulled her drenched fingers out. She panted and smirked up at her boyfriend. “What?” she whispered innocently. 

“That was mean.” he pouted. 

“I’m right here.” she motioned downward.

Oliver didn’t hesitate before moving to get on top of her. He slid his aching cock into her. Her walls fluttered around him with the aftershocks of her orgasm. 

“Fuck.” Felicity moaned. 

Oliver grunted as he thrust forward. His movements were rough and almost erratic. He pressed his hand into the pillows just beside her head so he could hold his weight up. His other hand snaked between them and began rubbing her clit quickly. He seemed determined to be the one to give her an orgasm. Felicity was already sensitive from the first one that it didn’t take much for him to push her into a second. 

His cock throbbed inside of her as he started to cum. She started to clench around him; her walls squeezing him tight over and over again. The sensation only prolonged his orgasm. 

Their movements slowed until they stopped and Oliver slid out of her. They both panted heavily and slumped back into the pillows. Oliver used the small amount of energy he had to close the laptop with his foot. 

“That was awesome.” he breathed out. 

“Yeah.” she nodded. 

Felicity looked down at her sticky wet hand and sighed.

“Let me help you with that.” Oliver took her hand brought her fingers to his lips. He took her wet digits into his mouth and sucked her juices from them. 

“Oh…” she moaned. 

He smirked and pulled them from his mouth with a loud pop. “Better?” 

“Mhmm.” she leaned in and kissed him gently tasting herself on his lips. 

His hand moved up to squeeze her breast. “You’re so hot.” he mumbled against her lips. 

“You’re insatiable.” she said, but didn’t stop him. 

“So are you.” 

“Mmm touche, Mr. Queen. Touche.”


End file.
